


The Stop Gap

by EmeraldWreck



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Devildom (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), F/M, Fluff, Horror, Hurt/Comfort, Magic, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:40:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24939193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmeraldWreck/pseuds/EmeraldWreck
Summary: When Artemi found herself dragged into the depths of Devildom for an exchange program she didn't sign up for, she was more than a bit confused. A program with demons, angels and humans? Surely someone had too many ideas while drunk. That has to be the case, right?Unfortunately for Artemi, she isn't too sure that they'll let her to leave when the year is up.
Relationships: Asmodeus (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Beelzebub (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Belphegor (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Diavolo (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Simeon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Kudos: 8





	The Stop Gap

**Author's Note:**

> Keep in mind this story deviates a bit from the original. Let me know what you think and provide some criticism.

Chapter 1: The Fall

I haven’t lived as long as I would have liked. I’m not dead, but I expected a bit more out of the world I was given to. Genuinely, I have no memory of what I did wrong, or what tipped the scales out of my favor. All I remember was the ground beneath me. Dastardly crags split the wood flooring of my apartment living room. A hop, skip, and a jump pulled me out of harms way, or so I thought. A spurt of hot air surged from the tear, and out came a modicum of shadowed hands, the clawed fingers dripping with tendrils of smoke. 

“There you are.” A garbled voice jittered from the crevice. A small round shadow ball with a top hat poked out. Its curled blue horns glimmered in the low light. “You shouldn’t keep the devil waiting.”

It reached for me, and in my haste to get away, I backed myself into a corner, with more of them reaching for me. They were coming from all sides, pinning me in a way I couldn’t get out. Desperate, I lurched away, trying to work myself into a sprint. I broke through the tendrils, rushing to my apartment door. Pulling at the doorknob, it wouldn’t budge. The lock wouldn’t turn. Something didn’t want me to get out. Behind me, I heard the splintering of wood getting closer. A rough pinch hinged at the back of my neck, tearing me away from my one chance at freedom. It was quick, being dragged into a void. It was terrifying that I hadn’t slipped into a comatose state or hit the point of no return in the stages of living. 

I landed faster than I fell, the punt of my back hitting squarely on the floor. My head throbbed, and my limbs were weak. 

“So glad you could join us Artemi.” My vision came into focus to a very tall man dressed in red. The outfit was far too fancy for him to willingly associate with someone like me.

“How do you know who I am? Where are we?” My mouth was so dry, and my neck hurt craning to meet this man eye to eye.

“You’re in Devildom. On Earth, you might describe this place like Hell, with demons and the like. This building,” he gestured to the hallway that was grand in itself. “Is only a small piece of RAD, the Royal Academy of Diavolo, which so happens to be my name.”

He even named the place after himself. Seems a bit self-absorbed.

“When can I go home?” 

“Not anytime soon, I hope. You’ve been selected to join us as one of our human exchange students for the next year. Come, I have some friends in the student council I would like for you to meet.” 

He snatched my hand up in a strong grip, pulling me through an ornate double door to a much larger room with a large round table full of chairs. We only stopped moving when Diavolo pulled me before a man-er demon with soft black hair and the most unsettling ruby eyes. Just being in the same vicinity as him, gave me chills. 

“This here is Lucifer, he’s the Avatar of Pride and the Vice President of the Student Council, and my right-hand man, in more ways than one. He’s also someone I’d call my best friend.” 

“Flattery will get you nowhere,” he held out his hand for me to shake. “Welcome to the RAD. I know this is all a bit surprising, but you are expected to do well here. You’ll need to pass your classes, and finish your daily tasks, and at the end of it all, you’ll write a paper detailing your experience.”

“A paper? Wait, I got pulled out of my apartment to attend school?” I questioned.

“I’m not asking you to write a doctoral thesis. Think of it as a brief summary of your time here. Now, for the time being, I’d like to introduce you to my brothers. This one here is Asmodeus, the Avatar of Lust.” He gestured to a man with light brown hair, and then to a blond one, “And this one is Satan, the Avatar of Wrath.”

I couldn’t gather much of a thought before the one named Asmodeus lurched up to me. 

“You’re quite the tiny thing, aren’t you? Almost like a little borrower.” he crooned. “Look into my eyes.”

I tried not to, but he held my face in place. His eyes, the color of a burning sunset, held mine in focus. I felt so warm all of a sudden. It wasn’t long before Asmodeus was pulled away from me.

“I would refrain from looking Asmo in the eye.” Satan added. “Anyone that falls victim to his charm, tend to find themselves eaten.”

I don’t like how that sounds.

“Don’t tell her stuff like that.” Asmodeus huffed. “You might just scare her off.”

“Anyway,” Lucifer interjected. “This is Beelzebub, the Avatar of Gluttony.” He looked over to a reddish-haired man, who seemed taller than all of them but Diavolo. He clutched his stomach, which roared louder than anyone in the room spoke. My only guess was that he was hungry, and my only hope was that I wasn’t on the menu.

Shortly after this minor debacle, I was introduced to Mammon via phone call, and forcefully ushered off to the House of Lamentation. No matter how many times I told them I didn’t want to be here, my words were ignored for assurance that this would be a great year.

The walk to the dorm was a dreadful trudge through a dense forest. It came to the point where I found myself clinging to Mammon’s sleeve. The house itself was a bit too grand. Before Mammon could bring me through a tour through the area, I was led to the room I would be staying in. 

The room was spacious and quaint, with soft pink walls with vines twining and warping along them. Though everything else was strange and out of sorts, I have little to no choice but to conform.

At least here, I had some place to be for the meanwhile. Back home, I didn’t have much of anyone to go to. No family, no friends. I soon settled into the idea of being in Devildom, though there was a thought that lingered in the back of my mind. I was the perfect choice for this, as no one would have likely looked for me. I was the perfect person to disappear from the land of humans.


End file.
